Tie to the k-NOT
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Dia kebahagiaan dan bencana yang tidak akan aku lupakan. Tidak akan pernah. / HUNHAN FANFICTION


HUNHAN FANFICTION by Candice

Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan

Note : Genderswitch, Drama, remake from naked and lil bit my idea

.

.

" Tie to the k-NOT "

.

.

 _Aku mengerti, ada sebuah tembok besar yang menentangku.  
_

 _Berusaha menghalangi impianku untuk bersamamu._

 _Dan aku hanya perlu meruntuhkannya._

 _._

 _._

Aku Lu Han, gadis berwajah oriental yang memiliki senyuman manis dengan bekas luka gores pada bagian bawah bibirku, tapi orang-orang mengatakan bahwa itu membuatku terlihat lebih seksi.

Bisa dibilang, aku adalah wanita beruntung yang meraih kesuksesan diusia muda, aku merupakan pengusaha muda dibidang fashion dan terkenal sedikit ambisius, berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, terhormat dan harmonis— tapi itu dulu, sebelum Ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung dan Ibuku pergi bersama lelaki lain, meninggalkanku bersama kakak perempuanku di sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di sudut California.

Sepertinya sifat pekerja keras Ayah menurun padaku dan Baekhyun, beberapa tahun yang lalu kami bekerja mengumpulkan lembaran dollar untuk menyambung kehidupan kami, dari mulai menjual lemonade, memandikan anjing peliharaan bahkan melemparkan koran-koran setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Lalu ada masa dimana masing-masing dari kami sibuk mencari beasiswa dan tempat tinggal. Semuanya tak berjalan mulus, aku dan Baekhyun pernah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya kegagalan dan penolakan. Tapi kami percaya, semua kerja keras akan terbayar dan itu benar-benar terbukti. Ya, aku strata satu fashion designer dan telah memiliki butik di Lower Manhattan, dan Baekhyun seorang lawyer ternama di Queens setelah menyelesaikan kuliah hukumnya.

Satu lagi, Baekhyun telah menikah sebulan lalu, dengan seorang koboi dari Asia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pertemuan singkat mereka, tapi yang jelas mereka sangat serasi! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka terjadi karena sebuah kesalahan, tapi nampaknya kebenaran akan setuju dengan pendapatku. Pernikahan mendadak itu di dasari oleh sebuah janin yang berkembang di dalam perut Baekhyun. Sedangkan aku wanita yang menjalani KB, haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mister Right-ku agar aku terlepas dari status single? Kupikir tidak.

Aku berdiri di runganku, menghadap cermin vertikal dan menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku cantik, muda, mapan dan mengencani seorang Mr Right yang misterius. Kenapa aku harus takut bahwa pernikahan tidak akan menghampiriku?

Sejenak aku terdiam, menatap tajam bayanganku sendiri di dalam cermin. Sadar atau tidak, bayangan tentang pernikahan seperti mengejekku diam-diam.

Pintu terketuk, aku membuang nafas kasar dan mengusir bayang-bayang pernikahan dari isi kepalaku.

Aku membuka pintu, ada salah satu pekerja wanita berdiri dengan seragam merah muda yang cerah.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Miss."

"Siapa?" tanyaku, meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Oh Sehun. Ya, itu namanya." Jawab pegawai itu sambil berjalan berdampingan denganku.

Aku melihat sebuah punggung lelaki yang dibungkus jas berwarna abu-abu, dia terlihat serius memperhatikan pakaian-pakain wanita yang memiliki bagian cukup terbuka di bagian dada. Lelaki itu memasukan tangannya ke antara saku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hai, Mr Oh." Suaraku lembut dan feminim seperti biasa.

Dia berbalik, melihatku dengan tatapan kesal seakan aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan. "Hai, Miss Luhan."

Mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari saku, Sehun mendorong tangan diatas rambutnya, dan demi Tuhan! Itu terlihat sangat seksi.

"Bisa membantuku?"  
"Dengan senang hati." Aku menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri setelah mendengar tetesan suara yang menawan itu.

"Tolong pilihkan sebuah mini dress yang menurutmu sangat anggun dan mewah." Dia berbicara tanpa berhenti menatap mataku, "Dan usahakan itu adalah harga yang termahal disini."

"Baik Mr."

Aku mundur dan berjalan, membuat langkahku seanggun mungkin jika dipandang dari belakang.

"Istriku suka warna merah muda."

Entah mengapa aku menyunggingkan senyuman miring di sisi kiri bibirku setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

…

Aku bangun dan berteriak di sebuah kamar, menyadari bahwa aku sendirian setelah malam yang cukup panjang bersama Sehun. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan dia melotot terkejut kearahku. Aku mulai menangis terisak ketika ia menghampiri dan memelukku.

"Shhh," tangannya menyapu helai-helai rambutku dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku disini."

"Aku, aku ingin pulang!" Aku mendesak Sehun agar melepaskan pelukannya, tenagaku cukup kuat sampai aku benar-benar memungut pakaianku yang tercecer di setiap sudut kamar.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku menginginkanmu bersamaku, disini." Paksanya dan mencengkram bagian lenganku.

Sehun kembali menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya, Dia sudah berpakaian sedangkan aku masih telanjang.

"Kurasa kau bermimpi buruk. Tenanglah, Luhan."

"Aku ingin pulang! Seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang!" Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke kepalaku tapi aku terus berontak untuk keluar dari pelukannya.

"Ini jam 4 pagi. Luhan, apa masalahnya? Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu denganku, aku akan memelukmu."

"Aku ingin pulang, Sehun. Mulutku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan, kau tahu itu!" Aku mendorong dadanya.

"Lord! apa kau bercanda? Aku menidurimu disini dan sekarang kau takut berada disini?" Dia menurunkan wajahnya untuk menatapku lebih dekat. "Katakan kenapa kau sangat takut berada disini bersamaku?"  
Dia terlihat kecewa dan tersinggung akibat ucapanku. Dan aku merasa seperti jalang yang tak tahu malu dengan semua emosional yang kumiliki. Wajah khawatirnya membuatku kembali menangis dan kembali tenggelam kedalam pelukannya.

Isakanku mengeras ketika tangannya bergerak membentuk sebuah lingkaran dipunggungku, sentuhannya begitu menenangkan. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki ketakutan pada lelaki seperti ini?

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Sehun, hanya saja… hanya saja, ini rumit. Maaf."

Dia menjauh dariku dan menarik beberapa helai tissue dari sebuah kotak dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengusapkan pada wajahku yang licin karena lelehan air mata.

"Luhan, kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang membuat ini rumit." Dia menarikku kembali ke kasur bersamanya.

"Tidak ada."

Tangannya melingkar di tubuhku dan menarik selimut untuk menciptakan suasana hangat diantara kami. "Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini sampai pagi, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terbangun. Tidurlah, kau aman disini bersamaku. Apa aku harus membiarkan lampu tetap menyala?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata di dalam kehangatan yang ia berikan.

Aku tidak ingin orang lain memiliki hatinya, mencium bibirnya, atau berada dalam pelukannya karena itu tempat yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk seseorang. Aku. Luhan.

…

Sore hari yang cukup dingin, burung-burung yang bermigrasi berterbangan dilangit-langit kota. Kedai makanan di tepi jalan sangat mengganggu kaum yang memiliki pantangan untuk tidak memakan makanan dengan kalori yang tinggi, termasuk aku.

Berjalan di trotoar sepulang dari butik adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus kenapa melakukannya dan meninggalkan mobilku di butik, tapi dengar-dengar berjalan kaki di sore hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang kupikir ini lebih kearah menyakitkan karena aku berjalan dengan sepatu Mery Jane berhak tinggi.

Awalnya aku tertarik untuk melihat burung-burung migrasi dan lansekap Central Park, lagi pula ini masih pukul setengah lima sore, pasti sangat menyenangkan berada disana walaupun seorang diri. Nyatanya, kaki kesayanganku sangat tidak bisa diandalkan kali ini dan aku memilih berbelok kearah kanan di persimpangan jalan untuk mencapai apartemenku.

Aku meraba kantong coat dan merogoh ponsel. Tidak ada satupun panggilan dan pesan masuk dari kontak yang bernama Oh Sehun. Lelaki sialan yang sangat aku cintai selama hampir tiga tahun.

Dia yang menghilang selama berhari-hari merupakan hal yang biasa untukku. Oke, aku cukup mengerti dia dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku juga membutuhkan lelaki itu! Setiap waktu!

Perhatianku akan kedai dan café teralih pada sebuah Rover dengan plat nomor yang terlihat sangat tidak asing lagi. Rover itu tepat terparkir di depan sebuah toko coklat favoritku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat, memutuskan untuk memasuki toko coklat itu dengan keberanianku yang hampir saja mencair seperti lelehan coklat yang mengalir di salah satu sudut toko tersebut.

Saat aku mendorong pintu kaca, gadis korea yang berada di meja kasir tersenyum ramah dan menyapaku.

"Hai, Luhan!"

Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengatakan "hai Kyungsoo!"

Aku tidak menemukan siapapun selain wanita dengan mini dress merah muda yang membawa keranjang berisikan beberapa buah coklat berbentuk kepala beruang.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah wanita itu, meraih sebungkus coklat yang dibalut foil keemasan di salah satu rak. Aku memakannya bulat-bulat, memejamkan mataku meresapi betapa lezatnya isian karamel yang meleleh dari coklat belgia tersebut.

"Nyonya Luhan! Biasakan membayarnya di kasir sebelum memakan!" teriak Kyungsoo dan itu sanggup menciptakan tawa kecil dari bibirku.

"Oh my god!" aku pura-pura mendelik kearahnya dan tersenyum miring. "Kamu tidak tahu? Aku pemilik toko ini!"

Kyungsoo terlihat memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafas, wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Oh, aku bukan pemilik toko ini. Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti itu.

Kepalaku bergerak kearah kanan menuju wanita bermini dress tadi, dia nampak tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya dan masih memilih coklat-coklat lain untuk dimasukkan kedalam keranjang.

"Dress-mu bagus." Pendapatku membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Ini pemberian suamiku."

Ada nada bangga dari suaranya yang membuatku menggendikan bahu refleks.

Pintu kaca terbuka, ada sekelompok anak lelaki muncul dari arah sana, tapi bukan mereka yang membuatku tertarik. Melainkan lelaki dewasa dengan dasi abu-abu yang tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu kaca.

"Apa dia masih memilih coklat-coklatnya?" dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia disana."

Kyungsoo menunjuk kearahku.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya kearah wanita yang berada tepat disebelahku.

Aku tersenyum kearah lelaki tersebut selagi wanita itu sibuk dengan acara memilih coklat yang memiliki bentuk menggemaskan. Aku yakin, seratus persen yakin, bahwa senyumanku normal dan semanis biasanya walaupun lipgloss yang aku kenakan kali ini terkesan pucat.

"Apa kabar Oh Sehun?"

Aku menyapa kekasihku dengan sopan, ya, memang harus itu yang aku lakukan sekarang ini ketika melihatnya yang berjalan kearahku dengan langkah gugup setengah mati. Mengabaikanku tanpa secuil kabar setelah memelukku semalaman beberapa hari yang lalu di salah satu kamar hotel miliknya.

Rasanya, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Atau aku memang terlahir untuk diperlakukan seperti itu? Aku payah, rapuh, bodoh dan akan memaafkan dia bersama alasan tak masuk akalnya.

"Hai, sweetheart." Lengkungan garis tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Dia merentangkan tangan dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk sebuah pelukan.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membiarkan dia melewatiku dan memasukan wanita disebelahku kedalam pelukannya. Aku bergerak sedikit untuk memberi jarak, aku tidak berniat menghindar dan menyaksikan dada yang sering aku klaim sebagai milikku memeluk tubuh lain… di depan mataku. Sialan. Brengsek. Bajingan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu Miss Han?" jawabannya terdengar enteng dan terlalu berat untuk telingaku menerimanya. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan melepaskan wanita itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu, berpaling menatap mereka, mencoba mengamati sebuah coklat yang aku pegang padahal pandanganku mulai memburam karena tertutupi cairan bening yang keluar dari kelenjar lakrimalis."Seperti yang kau lihat."

Pada akhirnya, aku sendiri yang mendorong perasaanku untuk lebih terlukai, Sehun tidak mau peduli dan ketika aku memilih untuk mengakhiri semua ini, dia akan memohon dengan kalimat-kalimat yang memantraiku sehingga aku menjadi wanita bodoh.

Sehun adalah suami resmi wanita lain, pernikahan mereka terjadi dua tahun sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan kemudian menjadi parasit untuk pernikahan mereka. Aku tidak bisa bohong, pesona lelaki itu benar-benar mengikatku. Seakan aku akan mati jika aku melepaskan ikatannya, seakan dia menjadi kebutuhan primer di hidupku.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku. Termasuk kerapuhanku sendiri.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" pertanyaan yang biasa terlontar ketika menyaksikan orang terdekat berbicara dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya di sebuah tempat, wanita itu melakukannya dengan baik.

"Mini dress-mu ini, aku membeli di butiknya." Suara Sehun begitu lembut pada wanita itu.

Air mataku yang hampir terjun membasahi pipi tertarik seketika saat aku merasakan marah. Marah akan Sehun yang membuat suara selembut itu. Yang seharusnya digunakan untuk berbicara denganku ketika dia berselingkuh.

"Ah! Aku mengerti. Selera suamiku cukup bagus kan?" Wanita itu bertanya tanpa menatap kearahku ataupun Sehun, dia terlalu serius mengamati coklat yang berada di depannya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi berhati-hatilah, mungkin ada perempuan lain yang memilihkannya untukmu."

Wanita itu mendongak kearahku dan aku menemukan Sehun dengan mata hitamnya yang melukai perasaanku menatap tajam.

Aku menepuk bahu istri kekasihku dan tertawa ringan, " Astaga, aku bercanda. Tidak lucu ya? "

Dia tertawa dan diikuti tawa Sehun yang terdengar canggung. "Aku pikir kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai suamiku."

"Demi Tuhan, kau beruntung memiliki suami sepertinya. Aku harap aku juga bisa mendapatkan satu yang seperti dia juga. Dan yang terpenting sangat setia. Iya kan, Mr Oh?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan terlihat meredam rasa marahnya padaku. Katakan! Kenapa dia yang harus marah? Disini, aku yang tersakiti, terlukai dan tercampakkan.

Bodoh, seandainya aku masih sedikit waras, aku akan mengatainya dan melemparkan sisa potongan tubuhnya pada burung-burung gagak.

Aku mengambil beberapa coklat tanpa melihat lagi coklat apa yang aku bawa dan berjalan menuju kasir. Aku membuang muka ketika Kyungsoo mencoba mencari-cari apa yang salah dengan ekspresi wajahku.

Lalu saat Kyungsoo mendorong bungkusannya padaku, aku meninggalkan seratus dollar diatas mejanya dan cepat-cepat meraih pintu, mengabaikan teriakan bahwa aku membayarnya dengan nominal yang terlalu besar, padahal aku tahu bahwa aku hanya menghabiskan lima belas dollar untuk coklat-coklat itu. Tidak mau peduli, aku terus berjalan dan menyebrangi jalanan yang lumayan sepi.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada uangku yang lebih, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana istri kekasihku bereaksi saat aku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Atau mungkin dia tak mau peduli, karena yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Sehun yang menemaninya memilih coklat. Lelaki yang memberikan janji pernikahan untukku dan juga perceraian dengan istrinya.

Semoga saja.

Usiaku sangat cukup untuk menunggu keputusan Sehun.

Terserah, kalian bisa mengataiku bodoh dan jalang. Aku hanya mempunyai satu alasan, aku mencintainya. Dan alasan lainnya untuk menutup telingaku adalah orang lain tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sangat mencintai seseorang yang memberikan janji pernikahan. Siapa yang akan menolak ajakan menikah dari orang yang dicintai? Kurasa dia orang gila, atau mungkin lebih waras dariku.

…

Klub malam di Manhattan memang benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku tidak terlalu sering mendatanginya,hanya saja malam ini aku benar-benar memerlukan penjelajahan pada klub-klub itu bersama teman dekatku— Tiffany. Jiwaku yang lemah terbebani konflik emosi, kegelisahan dan takut kehilangan, yang perlu aku lakukan adalah minum dan tertawa, tetapi yang sangat aku butuhkan adalah agar dapat melupakan tentang semua omong kosong itu. Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk berkutat pada bagian gelapnya, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Tiffany padaku tadi sore.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dan Sehun hanyalah Tiffany. Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Mr Dark & Mysterious dan mengakhiri hubungan kami. Seluruh ucapannya kadang membuatku was-was setengah mati dan kadang aku mempercayai bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

Emosiku seperti remaja labil, kadang aku mempercayai lelaki itu, dan kadang aku menaruh rasa curiga terhadapnya. Sepengetahuanku, aku sembilan puluh persen percaya pada Sehun, lalu sisanya percaya pada Tiffany tentang teori omong kosong yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Minum ini, kau membutuhkannya." Tiffany menyodorkan minuman dalam gelas kecil kearahku.

Aku meminum seteguk kemudian memperhatikan sekelompok lelaki berkulit putih di sudut kiri klub. Mereka tinggi dan lumayan tampan.

"Siapa mereka?" Aku bertanya penasaran pada Zach, sang bartender klub ini.

"Para pemain baseball dari San Francisco." Jawabnya selagi mengocok shaker.

Tiffany mengerling kearahku. "Kurasa mereka terlihat panas. Kau tahu?"

Aku menggendik untuk tidak berminat.

"Kau bisa memiliki semua diantara mereka." Katanya lagi sambil memperhatikan salah satu diantara mereka.

Aku tertawa pada kalimat tidak masuk akal Tiffany. Setelahnya, wanita itu beranjak untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa lelaki pirang yang seksi. Sebagai orang yang sedang gelisah aku akan tetap tinggal dan meminta beberapa gelas minuman lagi pada Zach.

Aku memperhatikan salah satu pemain baseball itu menatap dan berjalan kearahku, rambutnya pirang dan wajahnya terlihat seperti baru saja bercukur. "Hai cantik, aku melihatmu memperhatikan kami sejak tadi."

Dari aksennya aku tahu bawa pria ini benar-benar dari daratan Amerika asli. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap ramah ketika matanya menyorot kearah payudaraku."Karena aku suka baseball."

"Oh kau suka baseball?"

Dia duduk disebelahku, menggeserkan kursinya sehingga menghimpit tubuhku.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyaksikan pertandingan baseball." Jawabku, aku semakin kesal ketika aku bisa mencium nafasnya yang berbau alkohol.

"Kenapa?"

Aku sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjauh, " karena olimpiade berkuda lebih menyenangkan."

Aku tidak berbohong tentang kegemaranku menyaksikan olimpiade berkuda. Itu juga alasan khusus mengapa Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan koboinya.

"Wow." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku siap menjadi koboimu jika kau mau, aku bisa menunggangimu."

Aku bergeser diatas kursiku dan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Kau-tidak-perlu-tahu." Aku menatapnya, " dan nama tengahku you-should-go-and-fuck-yourself."

"Apa semua perempuan di New York bersikap sepertimu? Kau harus belajar sopan santun lagi, sayang."

"Apa klub disana hanya menerima perempuan-perempuan sopan?"

Dia menarik tanganku, memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah bersamanya ke lantai dansa. Sekuat apapun penolakanku, tenaga dari tubuh tinggi dan besarnya tidak dapat terkalahkan.

"Ayo kita menari."

Tangannya berada di pinggulku, aku memberontak ditengah-tengah lantai dansa. Tidak ada yang dapat melihatku karena pencahayaan yang minim.

"Lepaskan sialan!"

Aku menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu boots-ku. Dia meringis dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggulku. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan mundur menjauh.

"Sialan, jalang China!" Gumamnya menyelip diantara kerumunan, melecehkan beberapa orang yang dia lewati.

"Aku orang Amerika! Bajingan! Dari bagian yang terbaik di negara ini!"

Teriakanku berhasil mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku. Aku mundur satu langkah dan berbalik, menabrak sebuah dada dengan keras.

Dada yang biasa menjadi tempat ternyamanku dengan aroma racun memabukkan.

Dia terlihat tidak bahagia menatap lelaki pirang yang tadi menggangguku, matanya menyipit kemudian menatap wajahku.

Sehun mendorongku dan menghimpitku ke meja terdekat yang kosong. Aku tahu dia marah. Tapi meskipun dalam keadaan marah dia tetap terlihat tampan dengan jaket navy dan ripped jeansnya, serta sorotan jahat dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Sialan. Lelaki itu menyentuh wanitaku." Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Aku bisa menghindar dengan baik, Sehun." Jari-jariku menelusuri wajahnya. " Apa kau harus berada disini sekarang? Darimana kau mengetahui aku berada disini? Apa sekarang kau menguntitku?"

Ia menyisir rambut dengan tangannya dan berpaling dariku. Memanggil seorang pelayan wanita dan bertanya apa yang aku inginkan. Aku menggeleng sedangkan dia memesan bir favoritnya.

Aku bisa melihat pelayan wanita itu memerah ketika Sehun berbicara padanya. Pelayan itu menatapku sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suaranya serak dan seksi.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, meraih tanganku dan membelainya dengan jari-jarinya.

Dia mendekatkan tanganku ke bibirnya, mencium tepat diatas permukaan tanganku yang gemetar.

Sehun tersenyum dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tenang.

"Aku suka kau melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium tanganku."

Dia menatap tanganku yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. " Tanganmu cantik. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku kalau ini sampai terluka."

Matanya kembali ke wajahku tapi dia hanya terdiam dan menatap. Dan anehnya itu seperti menghiburku. Aku suka saat dia menatap dan menyentuhku.

Ketika minuman tiba, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak membiarkan tangan kananku terlepas, tidak terjadi sampai aku berada di dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Tiffany secara diam-diam. Terserah, aku akan menjelaskan pada temanku itu nanti.

Dia terus menatap kearahku, menarik perhatianku untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau harus menatapku seperti itu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau tahu,"

"Aku rasa kau harus mengatakannya karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Luhan, aku menatapmu karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, aku ingin vagina ketatmu membungkus penisku ketika kau datang. Aku ingin bercinta sepanjang malam denganmu dan terbangun di pagi hari dengan segelas kopi hangat yang kau buat."

Aku mencengkram jok mobil, merasa basah di bagian celana dalamku. Sialannya, kata-kata itu menjebakku pada jurang orgasme kecil. Aku tidak mau sampai dia tahu kalau aku datang hanya oleh suaranya.

Pipiku memerah sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemenku, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tanganku sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengendalikan stir mobil.

Pada saat Sehun berhenti di pinggir jalan, tubuhku bergetar. Dia keluar dan datang untuk membukakan pintu mobil. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun sejak perjalanan tadi. Aku sibuk mengorek-ngorek tasku untuk menemukan kartu apartemen ketika kami berada di dalam lift.

Saat tiba didepan pintu apartemen, aku yang ceroboh menjatuhkan kartunya. Sehun menunduk untuk mengambilnya dan menempelkannya pada panel yang terletak di pinggir pintu.

Aku mendorong pintu apartemen dan Sehun menggenggam tanganku. Dan seperti biasa dia akan menutup pintu untuk memberikan kami privasi.

Ada lelaki yang berbeda di hadapanku, seorang lelaki yang memiliki rasa lapar atas diriku. Aku tahu dan aku juga tidak akan mengatakan tidak terhadapnya.

Punggungku menabrak dinding dan kakiku terangkat dalam hitungan detik. Mulut Sehun berada dimulutku.

"Lilitkan kakimu padaku." Perintahnya, mengencangkan cengkraman pada pantatku.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Aku menyerah pada apapun yang sudah direncanakan olehnya. Aku menerima jika ini adalah bentuk hubungan kami -seks. Dan aku terlalu menginginkan sentuhannya hingga tidak memiliki pikiran lain untuk saat ini.

"Buka risletingku dan keluarkan penisku."

Lagi-lagi aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Jari-jariku bergerak di bawah sana menarik resletingnya turun, dia menarik pinggulnya untuk memberi jalan. Aku mengeluarkannya, terasa sangat keras seperti tulang. Aku membelai dagingnya menggunakan tanganku sebaik mungkin dan ia mendesis menikmati sentuhanku.

Sehun menyingkapkan rokku dan merobek celana dalamku. Aku berteriak ketika dia mengisiku dengan ereksi besarnya.

"Ini hukuman karena memperhatikan lelaki lain di klub malam." Dia mengencangkan cengkramannya di pantatku dan mulai memompa, sangat dalam.

Benar-benar sebuah hukuman tapi aku tidak menginginkannya sejak menemukan mata hitamnya menyala menatapku.

"Sehun." Erangku memanggil namanya dan menggeliat di dinding apartemen. Aku terus menatapnya, bahkan ketika penisnya menusuk kebagian terdalamku. Merasa bahwa dia memilikiku luar dan dalam.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini, Lu?"

"Tidak, tidak tahu." Aku hampir tidak bisa bicara.

"Kau tahu, katakan padaku!"

Tubuhku menegang ketika orgasme hampir saja datang, namun Sehun memgacaukannya dan keluar masuk dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Mempermainkanku.

"Katakan apa?" Aku menangis, hampir mengerang frustasi.

"Ucapkan apapun kebenarannya. Maka aku akan membuatmu datang." Dia menusukku dengan lambat dan menjilat leherku dengan lidah hangatnya.

"Apa? Kebenaran apa?" Aku terisak dan benar-benar butuh belas kasihannya untuk membuatku orgasme.

"Kebenarannya kau adalah milikku." Dia mendorong dengan tiga hentakan yang keras. "Kau. Adalah. Milikku!"

Aku menahan nafas pada dorongannya yang keras dan dia bermain lebih cepat.

"Katakan saja, Luhan!" Geramnya

"Aku milikmu Sehun."

Dia bergerak di dalamku dengan cepat dan sesuatu seperti bergemuruh di bawah sana. Pelepasanku bagaikan hadiah karena menaati segala perkataanya. Aku mulai menangis karenanya, tubuhku masih menempel di dinding apartemen dan Sehun masih tetap keras didalamku.

Gemuruh datang dari dadanya ketika ia klimaks. Dia menatapku, tatapannya nyaris menakutkan.

Mendorong dirinya untuk terakhir kali sampai ke pangkalnya, aku terpekik dan berusaha untuk meredamkan rasa ngilu akibat dorongan kerasnya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, menciumku dengan manis, sangat kontras dengan seks yang dilakukannya tadi.

Sehun menurunkanku dari dinding hingga kakiku yang masih terbungkus boots menyentuh lantai. Aku bersandar ke dinding untuk memperhatikannya memasukan miliknya dan menarik risleting.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku masih menginginkan dia disini ketika aku tahu dia akan segera pergi meninggalkanku karena tangannya sibuk merapihkan penampilannya.

Aku menatapnya, dia kembali mendekat dan merengkuh wajahku dengan tangan. "Aku menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa lusa gadis cantikku. Tidur yang nyenyak dan jangan biarkan mimpi buruk terjadi lagi."

Tangannya menelusuri wajah dan bibirku, tatapan kerinduannya mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku tau dia akan pergi, untuk menemani malam Irene— istrinya.

Dia menciumku di bibir dengan lembut dan menghela nafas seakan dia ingin menghirupku, membawa aromaku pulang bersamanya. Kemudian dia meraih pintu, berjalan keluar tanpa berbalik untuk melihat wajahku.

Aku masih berdiri ketika pintu itu tertututp, aku masih merasakan nyeri karena seks tadi, derap langkah yang samar-samar terdengar menjauh sama sekali bukan hal yang menjadi kesukaanku. Sama sekali bukan.

…

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kafe, memperhatikan wanita yang berjalan di lobby dan menuju benz hitam yang telah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Ketika roda benz itu bergulir menjauh, aku berdiri dan menegak minumanku untuk yang terakhir kali lalu meraih kotak pink yang dihiasi seutas pita berwarna putih.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melangkahkan kaki di tempat ini; cukup ramai dengan aroma perkantoran yang sangat pekat.

Ketika lift terbuka, banyak bilik-bilik karyawan di depan mataku yang mampu membuatku pusing karena melihat terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas di setiap mejanya. Aku berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki dua pintu, ada pegawai wanita didepannya yang tengah berkutat pada komputer.

Dari papan nama yang dapat aku lihat di atas mejanya, aku yakin wanita ini adalah seorang sekertaris yang biasa disebut-sebut oleh Sehun.

"Hai, permisi."

Wanita itu mendongak, mendorong keyboardnya dan tersenyum ramah kearahku. Kedua matanya menelusuri setiap bagian wajahku lalu tiba-tiba dia memekik.

"Luhan! Miss Luhan kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan terlihat lebih bahagia ketika aku mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Miss Han?" tawarnya sangat ramah.

"Aku ingin menemui Mr Oh, aku membawa ini untuk istrinya, " aku memamerkan kotak yang aku bawa, " aku sahabat Irene."

Sang sekretaris mengangguk mengerti " tentu saja. Kau pasti berbahagia untuk Irene hari ini."

Berbahagia untuk Irene?

Setidaknya aku bersyukur popularitasku sebagai pemilik butik ternama membuat orang lain yang tak kukenal dapat mengenalku. Walaupun hanya penampilan luar yang dapat mereka lihat dariku.

Pintu terbuka, aku melihat Sehun menunduk meraih gagang pintu untuk menutupnya. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, dia tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut yang dapat dibaca.

Seharusnya dia terkejut atas kedatangan lancangku kesini. Juga ada yang berbeda darinya hari ini, dia terlihat sedikit… berantakan. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi aku masih menyukai wajah itu.

Aku menelan ludahku ketika dia mendekat, "Kita bisa berbicara di dalam."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengekor dibelakangnya, termasuk saat dia membuka pintu ruangannya kembali.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi, perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah akuarium kecil yang berada di sisi ruangan.

Aku berjalan mendekati akuarium itu, sedikit berlumut dan tidak terurus. "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tadinya aku akan melakukannya." Dia tertawa. "duduk, Luhan."

Membuang nafasku sengaja, aku berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Ada beberapa kartu ucapan di atas meja, tanganku tertarik untuk menarik beberapa diantaranya dan Sehun tercekat ketika aku mulai membuka satu persatu dari mereka.

Apa yang salah?

Aku memilih untuk tidak peduli pada reaksi Sehun dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

Menyadari bahwa ada beberapa kerutan di dahiku, Sehun menarik kartu-kartu yang lain yang belum sempat kubaca.

Hanya beberapa hal yang bisa aku mengerti dari beberapa kartu yang kubaca, atau seluruh kartu yang lainnya. Irene hamil, Sehun akan memiliki anak. Apalagi?

Dia akan meninggalkanku,

Dia berbohong.

Tentu saja.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan memejamkan mata. Semua kepercayaan yang aku miliki untuk orang ini pergi. Sebagai gantinya, rasa sakit lebih mendominasi hatiku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai lelaki ini sedangkan dia mengkhianatiku? Apakah itu yang dilakukan kekasih? Mereka berbohong?

Terkadang aku melupakan kebenaran bahwa lelaki dihadapanku ini sudah terikat secara resmi dengan wanita lain.

"Kita berakhir. Semua berakhir." Aku berdiri dan berbalik.

"Tidak, tidak!" dia berteriak, mengejarku. Lebih tepatnya menghalangi pintu keluar."Ini tidak berakhir, sayang. Aku akan menebus semua rasa sakitmu. Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku mencoba untuk meraih gagang pintunya, namun tubuhnya yang rakus menghalangiku.

"Buka pintunya." Aku menuntut.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir kan? Kau mendengarkanku kalau ini tidak akan berakhir? Tolong Luhan."

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk, " buka saja pintunya sehingga aku bisa pergi."

Dia mengusap kepalanya dan bergerak ke sisi pintu, membiarkanku keluar. Aku hanya harus keluar dan pulang ke apartemen. Aku butuh tempat yang aman untuk menenangkan diri.

Sekretaris itu mengucapkan selamat siang tapi aku tidak sanggup menjawab selain melambaikan tangan. Aku mendekat kearah lift, menunggu pintunya benar-benar terbuka.

Tapi ketika aku mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka dari arah belakang, aku merutuk pada lift itu dan membawa langkah besar pada tangga darurat disebelahnya. Aku cukup gila untuk menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua puluh.

Aku mendengar ketukan sepatu yang semakin mendekat, seseorang mengejarku dan aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih cepat karena sepatu sialan ini.

Aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan Sehun. Semuanya selesai, dia membohongiku dan aku tidak lagi memiliki kepercayaan atas dirinya.

"Luhan, berhenti!" suaranya semakin mendekat." aku mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon, Luhan. Aku tahu aku mengacaukannya, tapi- tapi aku mencintaimu…"

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku dan aku tersentak, dia mengejarku dengan cepat. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menghentikan langkahku dan menyerang kearahnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mengetahui itu."

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sehun berteriak, suaranya menjadi marah. " Dengar, aku akan mengawasimu, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan membuat siapapun menyakitimu lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang membuatku terus merasa tersakiti?" aku tersenyum, terasa perih ketika aku menarik bibirku untuk melakukannya. "Ini tidak adil. Aku terluka, akan lebih baik jika semua berakhir. Sehun, jangan hubungi aku lagi, jangan pernah membawa langkahmu untuk mendekat kearahku lagi. Kita berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir."

Dia memasang wajah permohonan yang menunjukan bahwa dia terluka atas keputusanku. Lukanya tak sesakit apa yang kurasakan tapi dia tampak berantakan dan putus asa.

Aku berputar dan kembali berjalan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga, meninggalkan Sehun yang seperti membeku ditempatnya.

"Luhan… jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon." Pintanya seperti bisikan ditelingaku.

Aku membawa diriku keluar dari tangga darurat lantai 18, banyak diantara karyawan memperhatikan kemunculanku. Masa bodoh, aku butuh lift yang bisa mengantarkanku ke lantai dasar secepatnya.

Tepat ketika aku keluar dari lift, aku hampir berlari untuk menghampiri sebuah taksi yang akan membawaku pulang. Aku ingin segera berada di dalam apartemenku, lalu merangkak naik keatas kasur dan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Meringkuk pada tempat yang dimana selalu menyaksikan kehancuranku selama kurang lebih tiga tahun.

Cukup. Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku tahu aku ditakdirkan untuk gagal. Dia kebahagiaan dan bencana yang tidak akan aku lupakan. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Pftttt cerita ter-gak-jelas;))) HAHAHA

Ini cerita baru kelar setelah setengah bulan dianggurin, dengan hasil yang tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi setidaknya cerita ini tertuntaskan wkwkwk/maksa

Ini terinspirasi ketika dengerin lagu Just give me a reason dan novel yang pernah aku baca dua tahun yang lalu. Judulnya naked. Ini remake dan sebagian ide aku sendiri.

Menggantung ya? Iya, kaya hubungan saya.

Setidaknya kalian berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review:) HEHE muah!


End file.
